Quake
Daisy Johnson is a Marvel Comics character best known as the superheroine Quake. She appears in [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]], initially known as '''Skye'. Background Personality When first seen, Daisy (known at the time as Skye) was bubbly, warm, and witty. She had a tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve. When she first began training for S.H.I.E.L.D. with Agent Grant Ward, she did not take the job seriously at all, always cracking jokes and losing focus. As time progressed, Daisy began to take S.H.I.E.L.D. more seriously, and her attitude followed suit. She could still outwit anybody, but overall took on a somewhat heavier persona. Once significantly more comfortable in her job within S.H.I.E.L.D., Daisy regains some of her original personality traits, such as the playfulness in her attitude. As of current day, Daisy has an even balance between seriousness and lightheartedness, presenting each side her herself as the situation calls for it. Powers Quake is an Inhuman, and thus holds the potential to obtain superpowers when exposed to mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner. * Vibration Manipulation: After undergoing Terrigenesis, Quake gained the ability to generate and manipulate the constant vibrations in the universe, which give her the ability to produce shockwaves, earthquakes, and a form of telekinesis. Abilities * Master Hacker: Quake is an accomplished computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills are utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: From her time training under Agent Ward and May respectively, Quake has become a very good fighter. A fast learner, Quake was able to effectively use defensive maneuvers taught to her during the beginning of her training. Since becoming a full agent, Quake is able to hold her own against if not defeat more experienced S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as shown against Agent 33 and even Melinda May with aid from her powers. She has defeated a dozen Hydra agent with just a pistol and her gymnastic training. Weaknesses Quake is not immune to the direct effects of the vibrations, and is capable of hurting herself without adequate control. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Little is known about her past, but when Skye was an infant, her parents ravaged a village in Hunan province. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found her and classified her as an 0-8-4. Skye became an orphan and got sent to St. Agnes orphanage by the S.H.I.E.L.D. group. She was named Mary Sue Poots. She got renamed to Skye. She wanted to find the truth about her parents so much, she joined the Rising Tide with help from Miles Lydon. She spent two years in her van to hack details about S.H.I.E.L.D. until she got captured. She later joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after tranquilizing Michael Peterson. Skye went on a mission on Malta about finding Franklin Hall from Ian Quinn. One day, while finding Centipede, Skye was found by Miles Lydon. As a result, Skye got a deadly consequence: a Tracking Bracelet which disables her from using electronics. When Coulson got captured and overlooked the truth about his revival, Skye saved him. As a result, the Tracking Bracelet got deactivated. Later, Coulson told Skye the truth about her parents and her status as an 0-8-4. On a mission at Italy, Skye came across Ian Quinn and Michael Peterson who later became Deathlok. Ian Quinn shot Skye twice at the stomach. Skye was found by Coulson's team for recovery. At the Guest House, the team found GH.325, the drug that saved Coulson's life. The drug has been used on Skye, which helped her recover. After Sif and Lorelei appear, Coulson tells Skye that the drug they used came from a blue alien. Skye realizes that she and Coulson must find out why Coulson was revived. On a secret phone line, Melinda May says to Nick Fury that "Coulson knows" about the truth. Skye later became a Clearance Level 1 agent until HYDRA exposed their infiltration. In "Shadows", Coulson sends her to talk with Ward because he just wants to talk to her. Ward tells her how he tried to commit suicide when Skye is about to leave, Ward decides to tell her the story of Creel. Later, Skye and Agent May help to capture Absorbing Man. Skye was part of the group that infiltrated a military base to get Quinjet and the Obelisk, finally the group could only get the Quinjet. In "A Fractured House", Skye with Jemma are watching Ward, who was exercising. They are curious because Ward has no way to know the time. Later, Skye and Ward talk but are interrupted by Coulson. When Coulson was talking with Christian Ward, she and Ward talks about Skye's father. Ward tells Skye how her father killed several HYDRA agents only to protect her. It was later revealed that she has Inhuman heritage, and was exposed to a Terrigen Mist, which unlocked her vibrating powers. In "Love in the Time of HYDRA", After obtaining new powers, Skye could not control them, which caused her to hurt herself. Coulson then took her to a cabin where she managed to calm down, and avoid from hurting herself. He promised to return in a couple of days, though she did not believe him. As she was bored inside the cabin, Skye began to investigate and found a punch in the Vibranium's wall. She was visited by Gordon, who told her he could take her to a place where she learn to use her powers. Later Skye was chased by Bobbi Morse and Agent Tomas Calderon, as they had cornered her shed used her powers against them. Scared, she called Gordon to take her away from there. After being rescued by Gordon, Skye began practicing how to control her powers, first she was trained by Lincoln Campbell, who explained the work of her powers. Soon after, Jiaying took care of train her, during training she told Skye the story of Eva Belyakov and daughter. As she felt bad for not knowing the day of her birthday, Jiaying confessed that she was her mother. Later that night, Skye had dinner with her parents Cal and Jiaying. When Skye learned that Jiaying not allow Cal to stay in Afterlife, she asked her not to do it because he could get very angry about that. Skye could not convince her mother, she then decided to go with his father to soften the blow. During the "date", Zabo revealed his real name and his old life before he met Jiaying. Later, as HYDRA had taken the building, Gordon took her back to Afterlife. They returned to Afterlife, Skye noticed that Lincoln was still in the building and asked Gordon to go for him. Gordon returned seconds later and informed her that Lincoln had been captured by HYDRA. She asked him to return but he refused because he barely survived his encounter with HYDRA. Skye returned to the "outside world" for an advice of Raina. Later, she along with her friends and Ward broke into the HYDRA Arctic Research Base and rescued Deathlok and Lincoln Campbell. Animated appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ]] Quake first appears jogging in Central Park and came upon Griffin. She scared him off with her powers. She was present when Tony was taken by Fury explaining the Skrull infultration. She later stood along with Nick Fury watching the four remaining Avengers at the Avengers Mansion, waiting for the Skrull imposter to reveal himself. During the invasion, Daisy was with Fury and Natasha, trying to discover who was a Skrull, but is quickly knocked unconscious by Queen Veranke, who had been posing as the captive Mockingbird. Quake appeared as one of the many heroes gathered by Captain America to stop Galactus. She formed a team with Cap, Spider-Man, Iron Fist and War Machine. She played a pivotal role in defeating Terrax, one of Galactus' Heralds. After Cap and Iron Fist destroyed him, she and War Machine use sonic booms and missiles to destroy the heralds tower. Gallery Trivia *According to Maurissa Tancharoen, the show's producer, this version of Daisy Johnson in ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an Inhuman. **This plot point was later retconned within the comics, to resemble the series more closely. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Agents Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Rising Tide members Category:Lovers Category:Tritagonists Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mutants Category:Spies Category:Time travelers Category:Marvel Rising characters Category:Acquired characters